


Surprise

by MegaWallflower



Series: Childhood Not-Friends [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Snow, Suplex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: A cold day like this is the perfect day for a warm surprise hug.
Relationships: Ebisu & Shiranui Genma & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi & Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Shiranui Genma, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Shizune, Maito Gai | Might Guy & Yuuhi Kurenai, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: Childhood Not-Friends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418449
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Surprise

There had been a flurry of snowfall earlier. Now that the heavy clouds had blown away in their race across the sky, all that was left was the weak winter sun to cast its weak warmth across Konoha. Its light gleamed on the pale blanket of snow. It was pretty and new, like a layer of white glitter.

On the day of the soft fall of this year’s first snow, a tiny green beast grinned and snickered to himself, hiding silently in a small nook.

Guy lay in wait in the shadows for what felt like forever. But he had to stay put, or else he’d miss his notoriously sneaky target. This was part of the path Kakashi took to get home from the training fields, so it would only be a matter of time. Unfortunately, sometimes Kakashi was almost as stubborn as Guy with how long he spent in those training fields, so Guy had no idea when Kakashi would actually pass through. If he would at all—sometimes he passed out at the top of that cliff he always climbed, and Minato or Guy would have to take turns tracking him down and carrying him back to his house.

But Guy admired that Hatake stubbornness. It was all the more reason Guy had to keep waiting. The icy gales of winter solstice couldn’t dampen Kakashi’s determination, so Guy wouldn’t let it cool his own flames of passion either. Today was the perfect day to test whose spirit truly burned brighter.

Some of their peers passed by Guy’s hiding spot while he waited. Obito and Rin didn’t even notice him, which was good, because it meant Guy’s stealth had improved. Shizune gave him a funny look and offered to heal Guy and poison Kakashi if ‘that jerk’ stabbed him in surprise. Guy had smiled at the joke, but it turned out she was dead serious. Ebisu only raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow and kept on walking. Genma, who was probably one of the friendliest guys Guy had ever known, stayed with him for a solid forty minutes until he finally got bored and wished him good luck, giving Guy half his meat bun and reminding him to stay warm.

Asuma noticed Guy after Kurenai had pointed him out first, and then the two of them proceeded to circle around the path to pass Guy’s hiding spot at least three more times, stopping to chat and chuckle at Guy’s plan every single time. Asuma kept asking if Guy was waiting for someone ‘special’, and Guy kept answering that a rival is the most special bond there is. Kurenai asked if his rivalry was like theirs, and Guy happily declared that the rivalry between Kurenai and Asuma burned almost as brightly as Guy’s own.

Playfully, Kurenai told Asuma to take notes from Guy and his ‘adorable dedication’. Asuma laughed again and said they weren’t going to lose in that. Guy promised to give Asuma a spar sometime to test their determination and taijutsu against each other. They giggled at each other, wished Guy luck, and finally went on their way.

It felt like he was waiting there for hours, but Guy, fueled nothing but by his wild determination to give Kakashi the most incredible surprise hug of his life, soldiered on. By the time Kakashi finally arrived, Guy was massaging a cramp out of his right leg from holding still for so long.

He perked up and quieted down when he heard the telltale sound of Kakashi’s hushed footsteps in the snow. He peeked out to check as he passed. That was definitely the mask and spiky grey hair that Guy recognized.

A giddy grin spread over Guy’s face. His eyes narrowed and focused on his target. He opened his arms slowly, sliding down to the ground, positioning himself directly behind the grumbling shinobi before launching himself at top speed towards him.

The moment Kakashi was a few steps in front of Guy’s vantage point, the young beast jumped out, screaming “Gotcha!” into the air as he clung to Kakashi’s back, seizing Kakashi by the waist in a tackle hug— _trying_ to seize him.

His arms wrapped around Kakashi from behind with crushing force and speed. He squeezed as hard as he could, trying to force as much affection and pride into this one hug as he possibly could. In that same instance, Kakashi’s body vanished with a puff of smoke before Guy could even make contact.

Guy found himself holding a small stump of wood in his place. He frowned and chucked away the substituted log, letting out a strangled noise of frustration. “KAKASHI!”

Before he could even complain or decide on what self-rule he’d implement for this failure, Guy felt a tight grip around his waist from behind.

He looked down to see familiar pale hands with familiar detached sleeves and metallic arm protectors wrapped around him. A familiar chest pressed against Guy’s back and a familiar masked nose against his nape. “…Kakashi?”

Guy stood stock-still for a few seconds, as did Kakashi behind him, saying nothing in the strange warmth of the moment. This seemed like an intimate way to hug someone, at least to Guy. He tried to remember if he’d ever seen Kakashi hug anybody before.

Kakashi nuzzled into the back of Guy’s neck. Ticklish, Guy quietly giggled and squirmed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Eventually, Guy just hesitantly relaxed in the warm embrace. He shivered from the heat emanating from Kakashi’s breath still tickling his skin.

Oddly enough, Kakashi was the one to break the silence and the ice.

“You’re freezing.” Kakashi gave him a firm squeeze, earning a short grunt out of Guy. Guy wasn’t sure how he could tell. Kakashi’s skin still felt cool to the touch against Guy’s. “How long were you waiting out here in the cold just to jump me? I wasted my time expecting you to show up on the training grounds. Lazy.”

Guy barely had any time to react to the question or the insult. The hug tightened into a vice grip, and then Guy’s feet were lifted from the ground. The world spun before his eyes, and it took his brain a few seconds to catch up to it.

In those few moments, Kakashi had already hoisted the surprised shinobi in his arms, bent his knees in a perfectly timed back-bridge, and launched his rival backward over in a suplex that made both of them fall onto their backs into the pillowy snow.

Guy stayed down, motionless, dazed more from surprise than from the attack. It wasn’t snowing anymore, but a few flakes fell from the trees and floated to the ground, jostled from the impact.

Kakashi straightened back up quickly and huffed as he patted the snow off his clothes. “I could sense from miles away,” Kakashi said, staring down at Guy, who was still lying in the snow, arms and legs spread out listlessly. The corners of Kakashi’s mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile. “You have a way of sticking out like a sore thumb.”

“—Oh? Is that so? And yet you still passed by where I was?” Warmed up from the inside-out at the sound of his rival’s cocky voice, Guy grinned from ear to ear, with flushed cheeks and vividly sparkling eyes that made him look like a kid. “My rival was itching for a challenge, I see!” Small puffs of warm air rose from his lips as he began to laugh, blurring the lines of his face.

His laughter was apparently contagious, because Kakashi chuckled, too. “I don’t know about that. You’re such an idiot, maybe you’re just rubbing off on me.”

“No way, Kakashi! I’m not dumb, and you’re a genius, as always! So, it can’t possible be that!” It was like the fire rekindled in Guy’s heart. The snow was soaking into his legwarmers and bandana and quickly chilling him to the bone. His bandaged hands grew cold, and his nose turned pink from sniffling, but a childish joy bubbled in his veins like a shot of adrenaline, so Guy could hardly even feel a chill. “It’s just that you were driven to come here and effortlessly foil my brilliant plan! As expected of my rival!”

Kakashi tossed a snowball at Guy’s face to throw off Guy’s train of thought again. Kakashi snickered at the outraged squeak that came out of Guy’s mouth as he spat out the snow he’d accidentally swallow. “What was that for?!”

Kakashi smirked and shrugged. Guy had deserved it. He was grinning too much, and Kakashi’s heart was already feeling way too light. “And what exactly was that brilliant plan, anyway?” Kakashi asked.

Guy huffed indignantly and flopped his limbs in the snow, splashing in it like a puddle while he stared at a cloud. “I was trying to give you the biggest, warmest, tightest surprise hug I’ve ever given anyone. I was really close, too!”

Kakashi’s laughter sounded much closer the next time Guy heard it. Guy rolled forward until he was right-side-up again, his wet hair clinging to his nape and making him shiver, to see Kakashi squatting in front of him with a smirk. Close. Almost too close. He was sure Kakashi could count every freckle and cut dotting Guy’s face. Guy considered scooting back, but the action seemed like it would be a retreat.

Face-to-face with Kakashi, Guy blinked snowflakes out of his lashes and peered through the icy fog of his own breath. He noticed a dusting of pink shaded Kakashi’s cheeks, just barely peeking over the top of his mask and reaching the tips of his ears. He couldn’t tell before, but now Guy could see small clumps of snow sticking to Kakashi’s equally fluffy and equally white hair.

Kakashi adjusted the green scarf around his neck and averted his gaze from Guy’s, but he didn’t move to put any distance between them either. “…Someone’s going to catch on about us if you’re that obvious about it, dummy,” he mumbled, voice muffled and timorous.

Guy sat and stared, eyes wide, caught completely off guard by Kakashi’s demeanor. He had no idea what anyone was going to catch on about. Kakashi and Guy’s rivalry was already surely the most famous one the village had ever known; there was no keeping that a secret.

Offput by the silence, Kakashi glanced back at Guy expectantly, his nose inches from his, waiting to see what he would say. “Guy?” He cleared his throat to prompt an answer, but Guy remained speechless.

“Guy.” Kakashi’s cold hands slapped against Guy’s face, and it was enough to make Guy scream and squeak again, leaning far enough away that Kakashi was holding nothing but air in his grip. The boy stared, eyes wide and hands still in the air, before blinking and tilting his head to the side.

Guy sighed and rubbed at his face where the feeling of Kakashi’s soft, cold fingers still lingered. Kakashi’s skin was always so cold, but the spots where his fingertips had touched felt heated, somehow. Guy didn’t know how to respond, but he was apparently supposed to. He stammered until he found some words.

“Oh! You’re… kind of shy, Kakashi! I guess we both are!” Guy remarked, shaking his head and offering a curious smile. His voice was a little more tentative, a little less wild, and when Kakashi’s eyes stayed glued on him, it made Guy feel as if his blood was running hot, boiling over, like not even the harshest winter gales of the Land of Iron could cool it down again. “M-my rival can even rival me in cuteness! In fact, if today had been a contest of adorableness, I’d reluctantly have to yield to you! S-so of course people might find out! I don’t know how to be anything besides obvious about my feelings for you! You’re so charming and youthful, it made my heart beat fast! How is it possible for my man of destiny to be so cute and how is it possible for me to hide that?”

The more garbled nonsense fell out of his mouth, the more Guy braced himself, half-expecting to need to dodge a kunai after saying all that. Instead, Kakashi just got even redder, stood up, muttered something that not even Guy could make out, turned tail and ran off, leaving Guy sitting there in the wet snow, stunned to silence yet again.

Guy didn’t know if he should count today’s sneak attack as a loss or not.

He decided not to. This one would be off the record.

* * *

“I’m confused.” Walking out of the kitchen in his pink apron, Minato walked back over to the couch and gently placed two freshly brewed mug of warm milk onto the wooden coffee table, taking care not to spill any. Rich caramel milk for Minato, and the much less saccharine coffee milk for Kakashi. A pleasant-smelling steam curled up into the air.

He sat down next to his student and grabbed the heavy knit blanket that had been carelessly tossed aside last night, then draped it over each of their shoulders. “I thought you would _want_ a hug from your boyfriend? Winter is the perfect excuse for cuddling with your loved ones.”

Minato cozied up next to Kakashi to illustrate his point. The usually fussy Kakashi didn’t even react.

Picking at a thread on the blanket, his attention clearly a million miles away, Kakashi repeated quietly, “I _said_ I panicked. I was waiting to ambush him in a snowball fight for hours, how was I supposed to know he was just trying to give me a hug? Aren’t boyfriends supposed to stuff snow down each other’s clothes? That’s what Kushina did to you.”

Minato chuckled and took a long sip from his drink. “You can’t expect Guy to act like a mini-Kushina. Kushina’s one-of-a-kind,” he said, in that infatuated voice of his. Romantic advice from Minato always inevitably defaulted to him bragging about Kushina with a lovesick grin plastered on his face. Kakashi half-ignored the self-aggrandizement and picked up his mug, legs curled up next to his chest. “Besides, she gave me a hug this morning, too, just not in front of my students. Her hugs are very warm.”

Small hands slowly curved around the still-warm pawprint mug. It was still hot against his cold palms, warming his fingers and melting away leftover snow. “Guy’s probably are, too,” Kakashi mumbled quietly into his warm milk.

Peering down at Kakashi’s obscured face with a sympathetic grin, Minato reached over to gingerly brush his bangs to the side and knock out more snow, noticing Kakashi’s embarrassed pout. “Hey, don’t be so down. You gave him a hug and got called cute. You lifted him up in your arms and swept him off his feet until he blushed! Sounds like today was another good date for you two, in your own way!”

Kakashi cocked his head to the side as he looked at Minato, his smile still soft and caring. “That counts as a date?”

“As long as that’s what you two consider intimacy, a date is a date. Sometimes Kushina and I consider a mission a date, as long as we’re on it alone together.” With a wink, Minato added, “You’re a good boyfriend, Kakashi. Guy’s lucky to have you. I’m sure he’s warmed up from the inside-out. He probably still thinking about you right now.”

Kakashi finally cracked a smile. “He probably is. He’s a sap.” He could imagine Guy curled up in his own blankets with Ningame barely fitting underneath with them, blushing and squealing like a schoolgirl and telling Ningame all about what a good boyfriend he had. Kakashi took another sip of his drink. It was creamy and rich, but not overtly sweet. If Guy were here, he’d probably have requested chocolate instead, with whipped cream and sprinkles. Kakashi grimaced, then chuckled to himself.

Guy was probably the only sickly-sweet thing that Kakashi could stomach well.


End file.
